borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gaige/Skins
References "Distorted Socially" skin is almost definately a reference to the Punk Rock band Social Distortion. Miss Ramone - The RAMONES A Study in Red - May refer either the book "A Study in Red: The Secret Journal of Jack the Ripper", or (more likely) the Sherlock Holmes story "A Study in Scarlet". And Hell Followed With Her - From the Bible, Revelation 6:8, "And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him." It's Always Sunny on Pandora - Refers to the TV show "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" Don't Drink the Water - may refer to the saying "Don't drink the water in Mexico"; Play/Movie by Woody Allen (?) Could also be a reference to a Half Life 2 quote. Cool Cool Cool''- Refers to tv show 'Community' s character Abed,a meta-style pop-culture fan, who often uses this phrase Cruel Espada (talk) 02:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC)' Streets Ahead- ''Refers to 'Community' s character Pierce who tried to coin this phrase...possibly meaning 'a step ahead' Cruel Espada (talk) 02:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ''Don't Call Her Green - ''A reference to the NOFX song "Don't Call Me White." Speak No Evil '' Anyone else see a resembelence to BioShock splicer masks? Her minecraft head is called pig rider. I know thematically, the Metal Blood one should be a psycho mask, but doesn't it bring Tali from Mass Effect to mind when you look at it? Especially with the draped cloth forming a hood. 03:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, I saw Tali before I saw the psycho resemblance. Slightly obscure, but I think Sinful Sweetheart is a reference to Precis Neumann from the old PS1 (and later PSP remake) JRPG Star Ocean: The Second Story cf: Wikia link - Similar hairstyle, and wearing similar shades in a similar fashion. It's most noticable looking at Precis' 2d game sprite, the shades are oval shaped. They're also very similar characters - vaguely late teen girls with cheerful attitudes and an aptitude for mechanics and the occasional explosive mishap. 07:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Cherry Bomb - while probably just referring to the firework, it is also appropriately a song by chick rock band The Runaways. 07:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) A lot of hers are rather obvious music references: YESFX - NOFX, Dead Lincolns - Dead Kennedys, Licorice Whip - Whip it, by Devo (One of the worst song ever written, IMO), as mangled by Smithers in The Simpsons, Joy Divide - Joy Division,'' Horrible Religion'' - Bad Religion, Ecstatic Tuesday - Manic Monday by the Bangles, Cool as Ice ''- Fairly generic phrase, so I think I'm stretching it a bit with Cold as Ice by Foreigner, but it's possible given the other 70's/80's references. 05:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Horrible Religion being a Bad Religion reference. It seems far more likely than what it currently says. I searched pictures for? Miku Hatsune and the colors are a little off. I think Gearbox was creating a skin with a palette simlar to skins the other characters have and it just happened to have a teal/ cyan like? Miku Hatsune wears.Juman92 (talk) 14:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC) How is Grease Monkey a reference to Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist exactly? Because of the bandana on her head? Maybe if the hairstyle was the same at least, then I could see it, but that bandana doesn't exclusively mean Winry. That's stretching a bit. 08:11, December 11, 2012 (UTC) A lot of what is listed under "Trivia" seems like the typical stretches that you see posted on the internet. It is difficult to say for sure that something was "inspired by" something else unless the developers specifically said, "Hey, that skin for the mechromancer? Yeah... we were inspired by and used Miku Hatsune as a reference." Otherwise, it's just a coincidence. It would be more accurate to reword some of these in a way that doesn't imply the game designers were using outside inspirations for their work unless you have proof that they did. You wouldn't even have to remove people's contributions. I'd suggest changing the wording to something along the lines of "The Horrible Religion skin has a similar coloration as Japanese pop idol Miku Hatsune." for instance. It reads more like trivia without implying something that simply doesn't seem very likely. Amythyst34 (talk) 07:33, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, it seems there's some controversy in the references being made for Gaige skins, but I feel confident in saying the Summoner Sickness skin is a reference to Magic: The Gathering. ''Summoning sickness is the old name for a rule in Magic, and given the fact that Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep has a lot of references to fantasy and gaming I can't see how this one is a stretch. Also I'm sure some of the developers for the DLC played Magic in their younger years, it only makes sense. Panda-s1 (talk) 19:59, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ^ Good point. If you look closely, many of these objections are out of date. The trivia has been re-worded and the timestamps are old. The page has been set up differently, as well, for easy reference. Don't let old objections deter new references. 22:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Well alright, the person before me seems to have a lot to say about this, lol. But I don't think I can make changes on the page itself (and even if I could I'm not well versed enough to make them happen...). Panda-s1 (talk) 07:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't Stop The Beat? Its possible that the Don't Stop the Beat head is a reference to The World Ends With you, particularly the character Beat and/or his sister Rhyme, given the style of hat and notably the pin (badge) on it, as those are a core feature of the game, EchoingChaos (talk) 06:30, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Information Display Logistics Clarification Should skins and head variants appear on the wiki in alphabetical order or in the order they appear inside the appearance-changing station? If there's an easy way to slap this stuff into a click-sort table of some kind with information on how to acquire / where to acquire / etc, that would probably be better. VivixCore (talk) 16:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : I feel as if this layout is ass backwards and clunky. Why not make a simple table in "As they appear in the station" order, with 2 or 3 columns. One column being a photo, one column being the name, and another column containing information on the pre-requiste to unlock IE. "Store Bought. Rare Drop from Particular Mob. Rare World Drop. Etc." you could even combine both text columns into one column and have the name of the skin/head in '''BOLD '''and right underneath it have the unlocking information. -- Valkors 13:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: I agree that the current layout is stupid. When I figure out the wikia format for a proper table, I'll fix it, unless someone else fixes it first. At some point someone put a gallery on the page, so I've just been adding to that. ::: It also appears as though someone attempted to alphabetize the list I had mostly-sorted in as-appears-in-the-machine-order. Sigh. VivixCore (talk) 15:50, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Times are tough. ;) I don't have much experience with Galleries, so I didn't realize that's how the photos were designed. We may have to ditch the gallery in exchange for a table. In fact, wasn't the old layout a table, if you go back a couple of updates ago? I'm pretty sure it was a table when Gaige was released. ::::: I added Digitzed Death and XXX photos which I found while skimming the interwebs. I've got a handful of the missing skin colors too I think, I can add those tonight in my free time. How did you manage to take the photos of Gaige in the exact same pose for each image? Doesn't the character move around and such in the appearance changer? I've never paid much attention. -- Valkors ::::::: True story - she's not in the same position every time. I'm just waiting for her to idle slightly to the viewed left (because she sits there almost perfectly still) while I'm in the skin selection, then printscreen it and slap it on a new layer in gimp. The images themselves are crops starting at the bottom-right corner of the render window (1024x768 resolution). The files I'm using can be found here if you're interested, along with each of the variant snapshots I've uploaded (which I put into a .zip if anyone wants to download them all at once): ::::::: http://vivixcore.zapto.org:8069/BL2 (Link working again: July 10 2013; sorry about the temporary disappear) ::::::: (the .xcf opens in GIMP) ::::::: VivixCore (talk) 01:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: That might be more effort than I'm used to. I grabbed some old screenshots of some of the skins that were missing. Bandit War Paint being one that was listed, then 3 unlisted ones I've discovered in my travels, Rosy and Riverting, Gummi Worm, and Green Meanie, unfortunately I was wearing my Newsie Cap when I took those screenshots. Hopefully that doesn't set anyone's OCD ablaze. :::::::: I'll upload better photos once we can narrow down where/how those were unlocked (I was doing a LOT of challenges, I think Green Meanie is rank 3 of a similarly titled group of challenges, the only one I know that's a drop is Rosy and Riveting, just not sure if it's specific to a certain type of enemy or not.) -- Valkors ::::::::: Also, found this, it's crap quality, hopefully someone has better if we need it: Pirate Head for Gaige -- Valkors Hi there! I replaced the separated list and gallery for the skins (for now) to test out a table layout. Was a hell lot of work. How do you like it? 14:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Was actually me, hate it when it logs me out all the time. IPodged (talk) 14:20, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Math This page starts off with "you can unlock 14 heads for gaige" followed by 15 head variants for Gaige, 12 of which are unlockable, and 3 of which you have by default. Are there 2 more unlockable head variants we don't have yet? If all of the currently available heads are listed, we should probably correct this - and I would imagine the total number of 'unlockable' skins may need to be slightly adjusted as well to reflect what's actually unlockable as opposed to what you begin with. VivixCore (talk) 03:11, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :It was 14 until the new Pirate DLC (which came out Tuesday) introduced new unlockable heads for all the characters. --Occam's Razor 04:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Look-A-Like Skins Is it Just me or does Gaige's "Gumming The Works" Look exactly Like her "Reddy Steddy Go" Skin? DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 17:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Verification please I was toying with the settings and I changed all the drop rates to be 1 making it so that all kinds of loot dropped at the same rate, with this unatural effect on the game the game is spawning all the items in by its own code, I didnt change where Items drop or anyhting like that, just the chances of the drop. Anyway, due to my fiddling I found that the Community Day 2013 items ''are ''in fact droppable, I found the head and skin of all the classes for the Community Day 2013 set. Would this mean that the community day head/skin should change to a different section? I would like if someone could verify that one of these items dropped for them by chance. Extra info: *White Drop rate Float Number: 1 *Green Drop rate Float Number: 1 *Blue Drop rate Float Number: 1 *Purple Drop rate Float Number: 1 *Legendary Drop rate Float Number: 1 *Pearlecent Drop rate Float Number: 1 *All heads/skins were found in skag piles in the Mines of avarice. Gibbed Talk 20:50, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how official it is, but it was asserted on the Gearbox forum in the Community Day 2013 thread that the heads and skins would become random drops after the day of the event. However, where that poster received their information, I do not know. 23:36, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thats good enough evidence for me, mind If I move it? 20:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) The head/skin would belong on the unlockable heads/skins main game with color indicating rarity. The community event would be the note. Close enough for now. 07:36, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Do the Paid DLC Skins Drop? I have the "Stark Raving" skin, I got it as a drop on my siren before I even had the mechnomancer to play. Is that normal, or is that skin an exception? Is it possible to get all the others as drops too? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 03:56, January 12, 2016 (UTC) The Girl From The Moon trivia The last added trivia on this page: *Gaige's The Girl From The Moon head is a reference to Doctor Who, specifically the eleventh doctor, whose favorite hat is a fez. Wasn't this head (along with The Cosplay Singularity skin) about Moon Moxxi's look and does that Doctor Who reference have moon in it? --MtMB (talk) 13:10, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Sooort of. The 2nd episode of the eleventh Doctor's run is called Day of the Moon. But, I think you are correct, it's a reference to Moon Moxxi, not Doctor Who. Unless SHE is a reference to Doctor Who, and... who says? What's this wikia's rules on trivia sourcing? :--AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 19:41, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Moxxi's hat doesn't look like fez to me, more like something of soda jerk hat in manner of side cap. Who knows ... ::--MtMB (talk) 17:40, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Dahl Efficiency Drop I got a Dahl Efficiency skin from one of those frozen impaled dudes in The Fridge. Perhaps after update 1.8.4 they may be found in any loot source. Torgue (talk) 20:05, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : That's really cool! But why do you think it can be a random drop and after that update, can you trow link on its description? Cause I only know that in last update (January 25) where fixed drop of black skins and Maya's Frozen Wraith. MtMB (talk) 21:01, May 14, 2016 (UTC) : :: It's not listed in the official 1.8.4 update changelog nor in later hotfixes. But I thought it was added in loot pools after the last update because I've never found it before. Torgue (talk) 19:40, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :: ::: Someone just today found Shadowy Warrior (brown/dark-cyan) skin for Axton (and posted video), these skins also don't have proper drop info across whole net, I guess you are right about that last update. MtMB (talk) 11:43, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: :::: Same dude found Dahl Efficiency as enemy drop (video), I guess random drop confirmed. MtMB (talk) 15:49, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :::: tPS rewards as random drop Same dude, who confirmed random drop of bugged skins (look talk above), found in bullymong pile "The Cosplay Singularity" skin, a SHiFT reward on tPS launch. I think that's might be a bug, but if someone will find other tPS customizations like that, it will require change to random drop source. MtMB (talk) 07:08, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :upd Well, actually they were a random drop since release, I didn't notice that in post, but probably were fixed with rest customizations. MtMB (talk) 12:00, November 12, 2016 (UTC)